ALL Drabble KaiSoo
by FafaSoo202
Summary: [Chapter 3 : S'agapo (Say-aga-po)] Diambil dari bahasa Yunani yang artinya Aku Cinta Kamu / "I swear when our lips touch, I can taste the next sixty years of my life" / "Apa itu?" tanyaku tanpa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran. "I want you and I want us". / "Itu membuatku sedih..." / Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, sangat baik. / WARNING! FULL FLUFFY! TIATI MUNTAH :V
1. Ma Femme

_"_ _Sebagian orang berdoa agar bisa menikahi orang yang me reka cintai, doaku beda: semoga aku mencintai orang yang aku nikahi"_

Kami bertemu...

... ketika salju pertama turun di malam natal dua tahun silam.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu gereja yang terbuka lebar. Terpaku pada sosok yang mempesona di depan sana. Membiarkan satu per satu orang keluar dari gereja melewatiku yang diam.

Angin berhembus membelai rambut hitamnya yang terurai sebahu. Ujung bibirku tertarik menuju dua arah yang berlawanan sehingga membuat garis lengkung yang simetris. Tangannya yang berbalut kaos tangan wol berwarna biru meraup tumpukan salju di bawah kakinya, melemparnya keatas sehingga membuat rambutnya dipenuhi butiran salju yang dingin namun menyenangkan. Lalu dia berputar-putar sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menikmati sentuhan salju yang turun membelai wajahnya di bawah sinar rembulan yang lembut. Dia tertawa senang, tapi suaranya teredam oleh syal biru yang menutupi hidung hingga lehernya.

Ketika suasana dalam gereja berubah sunyi, dia berbalik dengan mata bulat yang berbinar. Nafasku tertahan ketika dia melangkah pelan mendekati gereja. Aku masih diam, tak bergerak seinchi-pun. Dia berhenti sejenak di depanku, memandang bingung seolah bertanya; kenapa orang ini tidak pergi seperti yang lain?

Dia membungkuk kecil, kemudian dengan langkah ringan memasuki gereja.

Aku membalikkan badan perlahan mengikuti pergerakannya. Dia bersimpuh di depan patung suci itu, menangkup kedua tangannya dan mulai berdoa dengan khidmat. Aku tercengang, kenapa dia baru berdoa ketika semua orang sudah pergi?

Tanpa sadar, langkah kaki membawaku mendekati sosok dengan balutan mantel warna coklat brownis itu. Sampai akhirnya, dia selesai dan berdiri dengan tegak di kakinya. Matanya membola ketika mendapati aku yang menjulang tanpa suara sejak tadi di belakangnya.

"Anda membuatku terkejut, Tuan" bisiknya padaku.

Tiba-tiba sebuah benjolan di tenggorokanku hadir. Oh Tidak! Aku kehilangan kata-kata.

Dia berkedip dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku. "Tuan? Anda baik-baik saja?" suaranya menyapa indera pendengarku lagi. Aku mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkan suaraku dengan deheman kecil. Aku memandangnya sebelum berbicara lebih lanjut,

"Maaf, tapi kalau boleh aku tahu.. kenapa kau tidak ikut berdoa ketika semua orang berdoa?"

Pancaran malu menguar dari mata bulat itu. Jari telunjutknya yang tak lagi tertutup sarung tangan itu, menggaruk pelipisnya, kikuk.

Dia melirik lagi pada patung suci di belakangnya, "Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan-Nya. Ia pasti kerepotan karena banyaknya permintaan dari orang-orang yang berdoa tadi. Aku memilih berdoa sendiri karena Ia pasti akan mendengarkan doaku dengan baik, sehingga permohonanku akan benar-benar terwujud".

Konyol.

Aku nyaris melepaskan rasa geli di perutku menjadi sebuah tawa. Namun kepolosan di matanya membawaku pada perasaan kagum dan memuja yang membuncah. Kenapa dia begitu indah?

Dia terkekeh pelan dan memandangku tanpa keraguan seperti sebelumnya. "Aku harus pulang sekarang, Tuan? Emmm..."

"Kim Jongin. Jongin"

"Ah ya, aku harus segera pulang Jongin-ssi". Ulangnya seraya memasang kembali sarung tangan itu.

Aku dengan ragu-ragu bertanya padanya, "Kau pulang dengan siapa? Dan siapa namamu?". Dia tersenyum manis dengan mata berbentuk bulan sabit, "Do Kyungsoo. Aku selalu naik bus jika kesini" ujarnya begitu anggun.

Bagus!

Aku mengumpulkan keberanianku lagi untuk berbicara padanya. "Kebetulan aku membawa mobil, aku bisa mengantarmu", ku harap dia mau menerima tawaranku. Tiba-tiba rona kemerahan di pipinya timbul, membuatku merasa senang bukan main. Apakah itu adalah pertanda bagus?

"Apa tidak masalah?" tanyanya begitu pelan. Aku mengangguk semangat dan mengajaknya keluar gereja, "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak!" apa suaraku menandakan aku sedang bahagia?

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan memandang kagum pada patung besar suci di depan sana. Hatiku bergetar dengan irama yang menyenangkan. Aku tertawa pelan sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata pada-Nya.

 _"Hal yang paling menakjubkan di dunia ini adalah ditemukannya umat manusia yang saling menghargai, yang tumbuh dalam kedalaman, keindahan serta kesenangan. Pertumbuhan cinta antar dua insan manusia adalah hal yang paling luar biasa; ia tidak dapat ditemukan dengan mencarinya atau dengan mengharapkannya. Ia datang atas izin Tuhan"_

.

.

 _"Cinta sama ketatnya seperti berakting. Jika kamu ingin mencintai seseorang, berdirilah di sana dan lakukanlah. Jika tidak, kamu tidak punya pilihan lain"_

Takdir.

Itu, adalah yang aku percaya selama hidupku.

Bagaimana aku bisa terlahir? Bagaimana aku tumbuh tanpa seorang Ibu? Bagaimana kini aku menjadi orang yang tinggi? Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia hanya dengan Ayah? Bagaimana aku bisa memiliki teman yang baik dan peduli padaku? Dan...

... bagaimana aku disatukan dengan ikatan perjodohan pada gadis yang bernama Do Kyungsoo?

Aku terkejut ketika Ayah bilang, kami memiliki jadwal makan malam di salah satu rumah kolega bisnisnya. Seingatku aku tak menerima undangan makan malam satupun selama seminggu.

Saat kakiku bergerak memasuki rumah itu, mataku tiba-tiba terpaku pada seorang gadis berbalut gaun biru tua sebatas dada dan menjuntai memutupi kakinya. Rambutnya digelung sedemekian rupa sehingga mempertontonkan leher putihnya yang jenjang.

 _"Dibanding terpanah oleh anak panah atau tombak, terpanah cinta sungguh lebih menyakitkan"_

Klise memang, tapi aku membenarkan ungkapan itu. Jantung dan hati ku terasa sakit karena rasa mendamba yang begitu besar.

Semuanya berjalan begitu saja,

Aku menikahi gadis itu satu tahun lalu. Betapa bersyukurnya aku ketika si gadis menjadi wanitaku, menjadi pendampingku, menjadi teman seumur hidupku.

Dia duduk bersandar pada dadaku. Sesekali jemarinya membalik lambaran buku cerita roman yang usang sebab dia sudah membacanya berulang kali. Bibirnya akan tersenyum ketika membaca bait demi bait yang dia suka. Aku menunduk menatap wajahnya yang selalu membuatku terpesona.

Apa kata yang pantas untuk menggambarkan sosok wanita ini?

Cantik?

Hmm,, cantik yang mendefinisikan lebih dari sekedar ungkapan umum kata dari kata 'cantik'.

 _"_ _Dia cantik. Dia cantik karena caranya berpikir. Dia cantik karena sinar matanya yang berpijar saat dia berbicara tentang hal-hal yang disukainya. Dia cantik karena kemampuannya untuk membuat orang lain tersenyum, bahkan ketika ia sedang sedih. Tidak, dia bukan cantik karena hal yang sifatnya sementara seperti penampilannya. Dia cantik, hingga kedalaman jiwanya"._

Dia mendongak dan menatap lurus padaku. Lama pandangan kami bertaut. Kyungsoo buru-buru meletakkan bukunya di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Kemudian dia melemparkan diri sehingga duduk dipangkuanku.

Tangannya meraba garis wajahku perlahan. Nafasnya berhembus tepat di atas hidungku. Aku terpejam menikmati gelenyar hangat yang timbul karena rangsangan sentuhannya.

"Kim Jongin~" bisiknya begitu halus. Bibirku bergetar ketika dia dengan sengaja meniup bibirku. Mataku terbuka pelan, dan mendapati wajah cantiknya yang menggoda.

Kyungsoo mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leherku. Dia membelai pelan rambut belakang dan tengkukku. Wajahnya sengaja didekatkan ke wajahku, dia berbisik lagi...

... "Aku menginginkan baby~"

Sekilas wajahnya menjadi sendu. Aku ingat betapa rapuhnya dia ketika kami kehilangan calon bayi 9 bulan yang lalu. Dokter yang memvonis dia tak bisa lagi mengandung benar-benar memperkeruh keadaan. Tapi dia,

Kyungsoo,

wanitaku, adalah sosok yang kuat dan tegar. Kendati ada kalanya dia mengeluh padaku.

Ku tatap sayang isteri tercintaku. Ibu jari dan telunjukku mengapit dagunya, mengangkatnya pelan hingga dia tak lagi menunduk sedih.

Perlahan tapi pasti aku mengatakannya,

"Aku juga, sayang" lalu dengan tepat, bibirku memagut bibir Kyungsoo, menyesap lembut merasakan manisnya bibir plum itu. Aku dan dia terbuai dalam lautan nafsu.

 _"Dalam mimpi dan dalam cinta, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin"  
_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Hallo gaes:" lama tak jumpa~

Fafa bawa shortfic fluffy nih,semoga suka ya:v dan untuk LwBK chapter 4 sorry nih lagi-lagi ngaret, terhalang tugas, kegiatan ekskul dan praktek mingguan cuy TT_TT

Udah, begitu aja. Bye:v

 _Mind to review?_


	2. Knock Knock

Semuanya berawal dari seorang pria tan yang mengetuk pintu kamar apartemennya di suatu pagi. Dia bilang, dia salah mengetuk pintu. Kyungsoo mempercayainya karena raut terkejut dari lelaki itu ketika mendapati wajahnya saat pintu terbuka.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan menutup pintu apartemennya kembali ketika si lelaki tan meminta maaf dan mengutarakan kesalahannya.

Lalu seterusnya, kejadian itu terulang lagi dan lagi. Setiap pagi, dengan alasan yang sama seperti sebelumnya dengan tambahan beberapa kalimat seperti; _'Aku tidak bisa mengingat dengan baik'_ atau _'Oh ya ampun! Ku pikir penyakit lupaku semakin parah'_ Yahh.. seperti itu. Dan Kyungsoo hanya perlu mengangguk lalu menutup pintu setelahnya.

Tapi untuk kali ini, Kyungsoo pikir dirinya tidak akan diam lagi. Si lelaki tan itu tak hanya mengetuk pintunya di pagi hari tapi hampir setiap waktu.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo merutuk pada pekerjaan yang sangat di sukainya. Menjadi seorang penulis bukanlah hal yang mudah, ia butuh ketenangan dan keheningan di rumahnya.

Namun pekerjaannya harus terganggu karena si lelaki tan yang Kyungsoo ingat bernama Kim Jongin – dia mengenalkan dirinya tempo hari yang lalu.

"Maaf Tuan Kim, ku pikir anda sudah bisa mengingat dengan baik di mana kamar temanmu itu?"

Kyungsoo melihat mata lelaki itu membola sesaat setelah ia melontarkan kalimat tersebut. Tetapi dengan cepat ekspresi itu berubah menjadi tawa yang jenaka di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memandang bingung pada lelaki itu, tidak ada yang lucu disini, dan ia sendiri tidak sedang melucu.

"Tolong maafkan aku Tuan Do, tapi aku juga berpikir, aku tidak bisa kalau tidak mengetuk pintu apartemenmu".

Kalimatnya terlalu membingungkan. "Huh? Kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil bersandar pada dinding disampingnya.

Lelaki tan itu tersenyum, lebih pada menyeringai sebenarnya.

 **"Karena aku selalu mengingat wajahmu di balik pintu ini".**

 **.**

 **.**

 _©2017_ **Fafasoo202 Present** [ 27 April ]

[][][] _**Knock Knock**_ : _1.531 word_ [][][]

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan keras. Kepalanya sakit karena rasa kesal pada seseorang yang terus saja mengganggunya. Kalau saja memungkinkan, Kyungsoo ingin sekali pindah dari sini dan memboyong semua pekerjaannya ke tempat yang lebih sunyi atau bahkan tak terlihat sekalipun. Masalahnya, tidaklah memungkinkan. Karena dirinya belum menyelesaikan buku keduanya dengan benar. Itu artinya tidak ada benda tidak ada uang. Ia punya simpanan tapi nominalnya tidak akan cukup jika harus meninggalkan apartemen ini dan mencari apartemen lain.

Lagi pula,

Kyungsoo suka disini..

Balkon apartemennya langsung menghadap pada taman kota. Ia bisa memandang berbagai kegiatan manusia dari atas sini. Dan itu selalu memberinya inspirasi dengan latar suara hiruk pikuk kota.

Tapi...

Semuanya buyar. Karena satu orang bernama, Kim. Jong. In.

* * *

Kyungsoo meneguk kopi terakhirnya, lalu beralih memandang pada seonggok manusia tan yang sedang mengisi kulkasnya dengan berbagai sayuran, buah dan beberapa minuman vitamin.

"Kau tahu? meminum kopi terlalu banyak tidak bagus untuk tubuhmu yang kecil itu"

Ia mendengus dan berjalan menuju westafel, meletakkan gelasnya sebelum berbalik menghadap orang lain yang berada di rumahnya. "Apa pedulimu?" tanya Kyungsoo sarkasme.

Kim Jongin balas memandangnya, lalu tersenyum lebar sampai matanya menghilang.

"Tentu saja aku peduli. Sekarang, aku ini tetanggamu".

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mmhm... jika kau memerlukanku, aku di kamar sebelah" dia tersenyum lagi.

"HAH?!"

Dia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih terkejut di tempatnya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan mengusap rambut hitam Kyungsoo dengan gemas. "Kau ini! Bagaimana bisa kulkasmu itu hanya berisi minuman bersoda dan makanan instan saja. Kau harus makan makanan bergizi agar pertumbuhanmu tidak terhambat". Ujarnya begitu lugas.

Kyungsoo menangkis tangan si lelaki tan itu, matanya menatap tidak suka pada kehadiran Jongin.

"Kau pikir aku ini anak kecil apa?! Jika sudah selesai menggangguku silahkan pergi dari sini. Aku harus segera merampungkan buku ku. Kehadiranmu disini menggangguku, kau tahu?" Ini untuk yang pertama lainnya Kyungsoo mengumpat sekaligus kagum karena dirinya bisa membuka mulut dan berbicara panjang seperti tadi.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. aku akan pulang. Ingat! Jika kau perlu bantuan, aku di kamar sebelah", setelah mengucapkan itu Kyungsoo melihat lelaki tan itu beranjak meninggalkan apartemennya dengan langkah ringan.

 ****Knock Knock****

Kyungsoo berpikir Kim Jongin tersinggung dengan kata-katanya seminggu yang lalu. Lelaki itu tidak pernah lagi mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Lagi pula siapa yang peduli. Itu hal yang bagus untuk Kyungsoo, jadi dia bisa berkonsentrasi penuh pada pekerjaannya.

Tapi, ada yang aneh kali ini...

Inspirasi dan imajinya menguap begitu saja.

Jika biasanya dalam waktu seminggu, Kyungsoo bisa mengetik sampai sepuluh halaman kali ini ia hanya mampu mendapatkan lima halaman saja.

Pagi menjelang...

Kyungsoo membuka selimut yang menggulung tubuhnya dengan mata setengah tertutup. Kemudian ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah sebelum kembali menghadap macbook miliknya di atas meja.

Serius! Ia masih mengantuk. Tadi malam Kyungsoo bergadang hingga pukul 2 pagi, dan sekarang bangun tepat pada pukul 5. 3 jam bukanlah waktu yang optimal untuk manusia mengistirahatkan dirinya. Kyungsoo butuh waktu tidur yang lebih, namun pekerjaannya menanti. Bahkan editornya sudah mengingatkan hampir setiap hari bahwa deadline sudah semakin dekat.

Sekembalinya dari kamar mandi, Kyungsoo langsung menuju dapur dan membuat segelas kopi untuk dibawanya ke kamar sebagai teman di pagi buta seperti ini. Rutinitas yang buruk.

Dengan tarikan nafas panjang setelah mengaktifkan macbooknya, maka Kyungsoo mulai larut pada dunianya.

2 jam terlewati.

Kyungsoo mengamati cangkir kopi di tangannya yang kosong. Ia menghela nafas dan beranjak menuju dapur (lagi) demi segelas kopi supaya matanya tetap terjaga.

Ketika tangannya baru menyentuh toples gula, perutnya meronta. Kyungsoo beralir pada almari pendingin di sebelah pantry, dan melihat isinya yang masih penuh dengan sayuran juga bahan makanan lainnya.

Kyungsoo harus bergegas kembali bekerja, tapi dirinya kelaparan. Jadi, Kyungsoo mengambil kimchi dan telur dari dalam sana. Ia akan membuat nasi goreng kimchi dan telur gulung saja.

Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk mengocok telur yang baru saja ia pecahkan, saat tiba-tiba suara nyaring terdengar. Kyungsoo benci ketika ia sedang melakukan sesuatu –apapun itu, ada yang mengganggu.

Oh ya, sebenarnya Kim Jongin tidak benar-benar berhenti mengganggunya.

Jika bukan ketokan pintu, maka sekarang Kyungsoo akan selalu mendengar musik yang sangat nyaring dan membuat telinganya sakit yang berasal dari kamar sebelah setiap pagi.

Kyungsoo buru-buru melepas apron merahnya dan berjalan kesal menuju pintu.

Saat ia tiba di depan pintu kamar dengan nomor 1213 itu nafasnya mulai memburu.

Tok..

Tok..

Tok..

 _"Iya,, aku segera datang"_

Amarahnya semakin memuncak ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara itu dari dalam sana.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok tan dengan balutan kemeja putih serta celana kain hitam yang menggantung di pinggangnya.

"Wah! Aku mendapatkan tamu... dan..." lelaki tan itu melirik jam tangannya, "...sepagi ini?" tanyanya lalu beralih menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis, "Tapi maaf Tuan Kim Jongin, aku kesini bukan untuk bertamu. Bisakah kau mematikan musikmu itu. Suaranya membuat telingaku sakit"

"Silahkan masuk Tuan Do, kau mau kopi?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar balasan dari Kim Jongin, ia mendengus sebelum berbicara lagi.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan, aku tidak—"

"Yah! Lepaskan!"

Kyungsoo meronta ketika tiba-tiba saja Kim Jongin menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya menuju ruang tamu, kemudian menghempaskannya ke sofa.

"Senang kau bekunjung Tuan Do Kyungsoo"

Ia menghela nafas panjang berupaya agar rasa amarahnya mereda, Kyungsoo beralih menatap meja di depannya. Tumpukan dokumen dan laptop yang terbuka membuat Kyungsoo berpikir, 'Bagaimana bisa dia bekerja dengan musik yang nyaring seperti ini?'

Kyungsoo berdiri dan memandang datar pada Jongin. "Maaf, sepertinya aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Sebaiknya aku kembali. Dan tolong, pelankan musiknya" kata Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, Do Kyungsoo. Kehadiranmu disini tidak menggangguku, kau tahu?"

Sialan.

Kyungsoo merasa dia pernah mengucapkan kalimat yang tak jauh berbeda dari kalimat yang barusan Jongin lontarkan. Ia terkekeh, dan menyorot Jongin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ahh,, tapi kurasa, lebih baik aku pergi. Pekerjaanku juga belum selesai. Permisi".

Kakinya menghentak nyaring melewati pria itu. Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan keras. Apasih maksud lelaki tan itu?

Dia orang yang aneh.

 ****Knock Knock****

Perlahan tapi pasti,

Ia mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan lelaki tan di sebelah kamar apartemennya, ia terbiasa dengan ketokan pintu di setiap pagi (lagi), ia terbiasa dengan mulut berisik lelaki tan ketika melihat dirinya dengan segelas kopi, ia perlahan juga mulai terbiasa dengan pengakuan blak-blakan dari bibir lelaki tan itu.

Kyungsoo sedang menikmati sarapannya pagi ini,

Terima kasih pada Kim Jongin yang kini selalu datang ke apartemennya sebelum dia berangkat bekerja demi membuatkannya sarapan yang lumayan enak. Kyungsoo pernah protes untuk yang satu ini, ia hanya tidak ingin menjadi pengganggu pekerjaan orang lain, tapi setelah Kim Jongin bilang, _'Aku adalah CEO nya'_ mulutnya bungkam seketika.

Ia menyerah dan akhirnya membiarkan Jongin melakukan semua yang dia inginkan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" desis Kyungsoo di sela-sela suapannya.

Kyungsoo heran pada Kim Jongin. Dia senang sekali memandangi wajahnya jika mereka sedang duduk diam seperti ini.

 **"Aku menyukaimu"**

Ia menghela nafas, tangannya beralih memegang gelas kemudian meminum setengah isinya.

Tadi itu adalah pernyataan kesekian kalinya dari Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo sempat risih beberapa saat tapi mendengar betapa seringnya lelaki tan itu berucap seperti tadi... itu membuat tubuhnya tidak baik.

Ia akan bereaksi seperti; **jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang, pipinya terasa panas, dan tangannya akan bergetar hebat.**

Persis, seperti sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku sudah harus pergi" Kyungsoo lihat dia berdiri, memasang jasnya setelah merapikan dasinya yang sedikit miring, lalu mengambil tas jinjing hitam yang dia letakkan di atas pantry sebelum berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo tak berani mendongak ketika sepatu pentofel hitam itu berhentit tepat di samping kursi yang ia duduki.

Sesaat kemudian, matanya membelalak ketika tangan Kim Jongin mengusap kepalanya pelan

dan lalu...

kecupan seringan kapas mampir di pelipisnya.

Tuhan!

Kyungsoo berharap degup jantungnya saat ini tersamarkan oleh langkah kaki Jongin yang beranjak dari tempatnya.

Mungkin,

Kim Jongin, sekarang tidak hanya mengetuk pintu apartemen saja..

 _tapi jua pintu hatinya._

 **Terkutuklah, lelaki tan bernama Kim. Jong. In.**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Konbanwa~~**

Hi hi hi... fafa disini :v membawa drabble yang idenya terlintas setelah datang ke festival korea dan melihat ada yang cover 'Knock Knock - TWICE'

Tapi, cerita ini gak ada sangkut pautnya sama lirik lagu tersebut.. hanya sekedar terinspitasi dari judul, dan jadilah judul drabbel ini(?) hehe:D

Sengaja membuat alurnya cepat, karena ini drabble. Jadi gak bertele-tele dan membosankan seperti ff chaptered milik fafa :3 Maaf ya kalo masih ada typo, fafa males ngedit *deep bow*

Udah deh curcolnya,,,

 **Let me see what y'all opinion about this chapter^^**

 **So,**

 _Mind To Review_


	3. S'Agapo (Another Story of Ma Femme)

_"_ _Tidak peduli, seberapa banyak aku mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'. Faktanya ialah bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu lebih daripada itu"_

Ku pikir, perjodohan tidak selamanya adalah ide yang buruk. Sebab pada kenyataannya...

... aku jatuh pada pria pilihan kedua orang tuaku.

Lelaki yang sama seperti lelaki yang terpaku 5 tahun lalu di depan pintu gereja itu. Aku membuka mata perlahan dan melepaskan tautan jemari ketika seseorang dengan balutan kemeja putih dan celana kain hitam bersimpuh sejajar dengan kakiku. Tangannya bergerak melilitkan sebuah syal biru lalu beralih mengusap telingaku.

"Angin di musim gugur tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, sayang. Kau melupakan syal-mu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit" suaranya menggema.

Aku terkekeh sejenak, dan dia merasa terkejut juga bingung dengan itu. "Kenapa tertawa?" tanyanya dengan kerjapan mata beberapa kali. Aku menggeleng, dan memandangnya melalui celah-celah bulu mata.

"Aku hanya sedang merasakan, jika _Dia_ tengah tersenyum mendapati kita disini" begitu lirih, sampai rasanya hanya aku yang bisa mendengar suaraku sendiri. Dia menautkan keningnya, sebelum berbalik dan ikut memandang patung putih besar di depan sana.

"Tentu saja..." suaranya mengalihkan atensiku seketika, "... karena-Nya lah kita bertemu untuk pertama kali disini". Mataku mengunci pandangannya.

 _"_ _Saat aku melihat di matanya, aku tidak melihat kesempurnaan. Aku tidak melihat kisah cinta. Itu tentu akan menjadi sesuatu yang orang akan tonton di layar lebar dan bermimpi. Namun, aku melihat seseorang yang akan berjuang untukku, melindungiku dan mencintaiku terlepas dari semua kerusakanku. Aku melihat rumah. Dimanapun dia berada, itu rumahku"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

Musim semi tahun ini akan menjadi perayaan ke-5 pernikahan kami. Dia bertanya apa yang aku inginkan.

Pandanganku menyendu sejenak. Tentu saja, keinginkan ku adalah hadirnya seorang baby di tengah-tengah kami, mengisi rumah dengan gelak tawanya, juga menghancurkan apa saja yang ia pegang.

"Sayang.." aku tersentak, seketika itu juga aku mendapati pria-ku memandang sedih dengan mata tajamnya. Perlahan, aku menarik kedua sudut bibirku. Mengusap dadanya sebelum beralih menarik tengkuknya dan membawanya pada sebuah ciuman lembut yang basah.

"Jepang." Bisikku, lalu mengeratkan dekapanku pada tubuhnya.

Kami tiba di negeri sakura sehari sebelum tanggal pernikahan kami.

Ketika Jongin membukakan pintu taxi yang membawa kami menuju penginapan, aroma musim semi mendesak penciumanku.

"Tahun ini _*hanami_ di Kyoto akan mulai mekar kira-kira akhir maret."

Aku menyambut tangannya, dan memandang takjub pada lelaki ini. "Kau tau dari mana?" aku bertanya ketika dia menarik pinggangku dan kami mulai berjalan menuju gerbang kayu disana.

"Apa yang tidak ku ketahui?"

Kemudian,

Malam itu kamar penginapan kami penuh dengan candaan Jongin yang membuat perut dan kedua pipiku sakit.

Keesokan harinya, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum sepanjang hari.

Ketika aku membuka mata pagi ini, aku melihat seseorang tengah tersenyum begitu manis dalam balutan _*jinbei_ hitam. "Ayo bangun putri tidur, bersihkan dirimu dan segeralah berias. Kita benar-benar akan menghabiskan waktu 24 jam hari ini" suaranya mengalun, lalu dia tertawa ketika mendapati rasa terkejut di kedua bola mataku.

Dia mengecup bibirku sebentar sebelum mendorongku untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan membiarkan diriku melaksanakan ritual pagi yang wajib untuk wanita.

Aku membuka lemari pakaian di kamar kami, dan menemukan sebuah catatan kecil yang menempel di atas kimono biru bercorak bunga sakura itu.

 ** _"_** ** _Pakai ini, kita akan mengunjungi pesta tahunan di pusat kota. Jangan berdandan terlalu cantik, aku tidak mau ada yang melirikmu dua kali. Aku menunggu di depan penginapan. Aishiteruyo:*"_**

Kami pergi, kemudian bersenang-bersenang dan memakan banyak makanan di pesta rakyat itu. Lalu ketika hari menjelang malam. Kami kembali dan beristirahat dengan tenang.

Namun,

Tidurku terusik di pertengahan malam. Aku mendengar suara-suara aneh. Iringan lagu, lonceng gereja, suara tepuk tangan, dan sorakan riuh.

Aku meraba sisi ranjang di sebelahku, tidak ada Kim Jongin. Seketika itu juga aku membuka mata.

Tertegun.

Terpesona.

Aku diam, dengan mata yang terpaku pada ullasan film dari LCD yang memantul pada dinding kamar. Aku melihat diriku sendiri disana. Berbalut gaun peach dengan hiasan kelopak bunga mawar di sepanjang dada dan beberapa ornamen ranting yang melintang di punggungku. Dia juga berada disana, bersama tuxedo hitam yang begitu pas melekat di otot-ototnya.

Itu adalah,,,

... hari dimana kami mengikat diri pada takdir yang mereka menamainya dengan 'pernikahan'.

26 Maret 2012.

Tepat jatuh pada hari ini di tahun yang berbeda.

Mataku masih menatap tanpa berkedip, ketika tiba-tiba dia datang dengan pajama khas jepang. Berdiri tepat di hadapanku dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Lalu kemudian, bersamaan dengan cuplikan di didinding kamar itu. Kim Jongin 5 tahun yang lalu, dan Kim Jongin yang sekarang membuka suaranya,

 _"_ _Aku berjanji untuk memberikan yang terbaik dari diriku._

 _Aku berjanji untuk mempercayai dan menghormatimu sebagaimana pribadimu dan untuk menyadari bahwa minat, keinginan dan kebutuhanmu tidak kalah pentingnya dengan kepentinganku sendiri._

 _Aku berjanji untuk berbagi waktuku denganmu, untuk membawa kegembiraan, kekuatan dan kenangan demi hubungan kita._

 _Aku berjanji untuk tetap terbuka terhadapmu, mendorong impianmu dan membantu mengatasi tantangan yang akan kita hadapi._

 _Aku berjanji untuk tumbuh bersama denganmu, bersedia menghadapi perubahan agar hubungan kita tetap hidup dan menggairahkan._

 _Aku berjanji untuk menjadi pasangamu dan setara dalam segala hal._

 _Aku berjanji untuk mencintaimu di saat-saat indah dan buruk_

 _... sepenuhnya dan selamanya."_

Dia tersenyum, lalu kemudian merentangkan tangannya sambil berucap sekali. "Kim Kyungsoo... mau kah kau menikah denganku sekali lagi?"

"Ohh.. Jongin" Hatiku jatuh, sangat dalam kesekian kalinya untuk Kim Jongin.

Aku berdiri, mencoba membenarkan pijakanku karena rasanya persendian di kakiku seperti jelly. Memandangnya dengan genangan air mata yang siap turun kapan saja. Berjalan pelan, sebelum kemudian aku menambah tenagaku dan berlari secepat mungkin.

Aku berada dalam pelukan suamiku seketika itu juga. Melilitkan kedua kaki di pinggangnya, ketika dia membawaku berputar beberapa kali.

Kami terdiam ditemani dokumentasi pernikahan kami yang masih terputar di dinding kamar.

"Kau menangis?"

Aku menggeleng ketika dia bertanya, tapi itu adalah bohong. Masih dalam gendongannya, ia mengangkat wajahku. "Jangan menangis, sayang. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu.." Semakin terisak, aku meraih kedua pipinya. Kemudian menciumnya dalam, seperti yang sering dia lakukan padaku.

Hanya beberapa detik jarak menuju ciuman selanjutnya. Jongin bergumam di sela-sela ciuman kami, ia berkata, " _I swear when our lips touch, I can taste the next sixty years of my life_ " kala itu juga, aku mendekap erat penggungnya. Dia. Kim Jongin –ku. Lelaki penyempurna hidupku.

 _"_ _Ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku lebih mencintaimu, aku tidak bermaksud mencintaimu lebih dari dirimu yang mencintaiku. Maksudku, aku mencintaimu lebih dari hari-hari buruk di depan kita, aku mencintaimu lebih dari sekadar pertarungan yang pernah kita miliki. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari sekadar distansi di antara kita, aku mencintaimu lebih dari sekadar rintangan yang bisa dicoba dan datang di antara kita. Aku sangat mencintaimu."_

Kami larut dalam permainan lidah itu.

Dia menyesap bibir bawah ku sebelum melepaskan ciuman panjang yang baru saja terjadi. Matanya berkilat. Dengan terburu, Jongin membawaku mendekati ranjang kami, menghempasku pelan lalu kemudian merangkak di atasku.

"I only want two things in this world." Aku mengernyit, "Apa itu?" tanyaku tanpa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran. "I want you and I want us". Aku tergelak mendengar jawabannya. Dia juga tertawa kecil, lalu di waktu berikutnya kami terdiam.

Mula-mula telapak tangannya mengelus sisi wajahku, lalu berganti menciumnya tiap inch. Aku meleleh.

Meremas helaian rambutnya dengan tangan bergetar ketika mulutnya menghisap leher ku begitu kuat.

Sekali lagi,

... malam itu berlalu dengan eranganku yang keras.

.

.

Percayalah,

Hanami di jepang adalah yang terbaik.

Aku dan Jongin menyusuri jalan trotoar di kawasan Sakyo yang dipenuhi sakura. Sesekali mengambil gambar untuk dijadikan kenangan dalam album foto kami.

Melepaskan tautan tangan kami, ketika aku menemukan seorang anak kecil kisaran 5 tahun berdiri dengan wajah sedih di bawah pohon sakura yang besar. Aku berlari kecil dan menghampiri anak itu.

Aku ingin bertanya, tapi kemampuan bahasa Jepangku masih jauh di bawah Jongin. Mengalihkan pandangan, aku menemukan Jongin tengah berjalan ke arahku.

"Jongin, tanyakan siapa namanya? Kenapa dia sendirian?"

Jongin mengangguk lalu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak itu. "Dia bilang, namanya Kyojui. Dia sedang menunggu ibunya tadi, tapi karna ibunya lama tak kembali dia mencari sendiri dan akhirnya tersesat disini" ujar Jongin sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Aku memandang sedih pada Kyojui. Lalu kami memutuskan untuk menemukan ibunya bersama-sama. Ketika anak itu berlari manjauh, aku tahu dia sudah menemukan ibunya.

Jujur, rasanya aku baru saja merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang ibu, walau hanya sebentar. Aku mengajaknya bercanda, sesekali mengelus dan mencubit pipinya yang berisi, sebelum kami menemukan ibunya.

Mereka pergi, Kyojui dan ibunya. Setelah saling memberi salam dan mengucapkan terima kasih padaku dan juga Jongin.

"Kyungsoo!"

Aku tersentak. Baru menyadari bahwa aku termenung lama selepas perginya ibu dan anak itu. Aku memandang Jongin, dia menghela napas. Aku yakin Jongin tengah memahami perasaanku.

"Jongin..." aku berbisik. Demi Tuhan, aku sudah tidak sanggup.

Dengan cepat aku mendekapnya, lalu terisak tanpa menahannya lagi. Tidak peduli dengan blus pinkku yang kusut. "Jongin,,, dapatkah kita memiliki baby? Aku sangat menginginkannya".

Lelakiku hanya diam, tapi kedua lengannya mengeratkan pelukan di punggungku. Sesekali dia berbisik, _kita pasti akan memiliki baby, sayang._

Kami memutuskan untuk segera tidur ketika makan malam selesai. Terpejam sejenak ketika telingaku mendengar detakan jantungnya yang begitu teratur. Aku mendongak dan menemukan priaku tengah menatap ke dalam mataku.

Aku suka, sangat suka.

Garis wajahnya, keningnya, alisnya, matanya, bibirnya, semua. Aku sangat menyukai Jongin.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" ujarnya. 5 tahun pernikahan kami, Jongin benar-benar mengerti diriku. Lihat, bagaimana dia tahu jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dariku.

Menghela nafas, "Aku ingin sekali percaya padamu Jongin, bahwa kita bisa memiliki seorang anak. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak yakin itu akan benar-benar terjadi." Aku dapat merasakan, Jongin mengencangkan rangkulannya. "Itu membuatku sedih..."

"Kyungsoo.."

Aku menggeleng, mengecup pipinya pelan. "Biarkan aku mengeluarkan semuanya untuk terakhir kali Jongin." Kami terdiam, dan aku melanjutkan semua kegundahan yang selalu hadir setiap harinya. "Tapi ku pikir, dengan adanya kau disisiku. Aku tak akan merasa kesepian walau tanpa baby. Kau akan selalu bersamaku kan?" Jongin mengangguk dan itu membuat kedua sudut bibirku tertarik tipis.

"Terima kasih telah mencintaiku, terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, terima kasih telah memperhatikanku, terima kasih telah membuatku merasakan perasaan yang seperti in. Terima kasih Jongin."

Ucapanku menjadi penutup malam itu sebelum kami tertidur dengan keheningan malam di Kyoto.

 ** _Betapa menakjubkannya menemukan seseorang yang ingin mendengar tentang semua hal yang terjadi di kepalamu._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 **...**

" _Pertama dan terutama_

 _Aku berjanji untuk menjadi cintamu,_

 _untuk mencintaimu saat kau berpikir tidak ada orang lain yang bisa;_

 _Aku berjanji untuk menjadi pelindungmu,_

 _untuk melindungimu dari monster yang tinggal di dalam dan di luar kepalamu;_

 _Aku berjanji untuk merawatmu,_

 _saat berada di tengah merawat orang lain kau lupa merawat diri sendiri;_

 _Aku berjanji untuk menjadi kuat demi dirimu,_

 _ketika kau bosan menjadi kuat untuk orang lain;_

 _tapi di atas segalanya_

 _Aku berjanji untuk menjadi milikmu_ " –Jongin

* * *

" _Aku mencintai mataku saat kamu melihat ke dalamnya._

 _Aku suka namaku saat kau mengatakannya._

 _Aku mencintai hatiku saat kau menyentuhnya._

 _Aku mencintai hidupku saat kau berada di dalamnya._ " –Kyungsoo

* * *

 _"_ _Saat kita sampai pada akhir hidup kita bersama,_

 _rumah yang kita punya,_

 _mobil yang kita kendarai,_

 _Hal-hal yang kita miliki, tidak akan menjadi masalah._

 _Apa yang terpenting, adalah bahwa aku memilikimu dan kamu memilikiku."_

 ** _Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo_**

Mereka bertanya,

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu?"

Jongin tersenyum, kemudian menjawab; _Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, sangat baik._

* * *

Don't choose the one who is beautiful to the world. But rather, choose the one who makes your world beautiful.  
– Harry Styles.

* * *

 **E**

 **N**

 **D**

Note:  
Hanami = Bunga sakura  
Jinbei = pakaian santai/rumahan

Alohaaaaaa:"  
Firts and foremost, DEMI APA?! SEPERTINYA URI KAISOO SEDANG MENUNJUKKAN TANDA-TANDA GO PUBLIK *crying di pojokkan* Mari berpesta sayaaaaaang~  
Fafa KOKOBAM! Kalian juga kan? wkwk

Oke, back to story, maaf karena tiba-tiba mengeluarkan squel tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Bukankah ini lebih menggelikan dari Ma Femme? Yeah, I Know:"  
Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah bersedia membaca dan review, aku sayang kalian... sayangan kaisoo tapi:v jangan tabok fafa:D

Ehhh readernim pasti pada bingung sama bagian akhir itu ya:")) Pahami, dan Hayati... entar pasti paham kok kkk~ Last, jangan ada yang kaget ya klo ada baca ff ini di watty^^ aku juga post di salah satu akun watty.. Udh ahh,,

Sampai Jumpa lagiiiiiii~


End file.
